<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>进攻（Attack） by LeonaNarcissus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718669">进攻（Attack）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus'>LeonaNarcissus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在前去支援达尔马斯卡之前，莉维亚需要一场特训——盖乌斯亲自担当了她的对手。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius van Baelsar/Livia sas Junius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>进攻（Attack）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【进攻】<br/>训练室内一片寂静、近乎无声，只有莉维亚的喘息声在空旷的四壁之间回荡。盖乌斯的呼吸平稳如旧，那声音轻而沉，几乎捕捉不到。莉维亚费了一点功夫来调匀自己的气息，她重新站直、再度摆开架势，试图用这套标准的动作来向对方证明什么。<br/>她的目光没有离开过盖乌斯，她的视线从他的四肢走到躯干、从他的面庞行至双眼。在格斗中，观察对手的视线十分重要——对方眼中往往会透露出下一步进攻的动向。她凝视他那双金色的眼，试图从中找到蛛丝马迹，而盖乌斯也正不偏不倚的看着她。莉维亚努力让自己的目光不去躲闪，躲闪意味着她将失去最佳的应对时机，但如此直接的面对盖乌斯的凝视无疑需要莫大的勇气。他沉默的矗立着，但并非一动不动，莉维亚知道他随时可以攻过来：她感受到他四肢里涌动的力量，甚至听得到他骨节的轻响。他像等待时机的猎手，而莉维亚拒绝成为猎物，她誓要成为与他争抢猎物的另一名猎手。<br/>她不畏惧他的目光，她在心底向自己反复重申这一点，开始酝酿接下来的攻势。他们僵持一阵，盖乌斯先出手了——他逼近的速度极快，莉维亚来不及退避，只能硬接下那一腿。她的手臂痛到发麻，但脚下的站位没有晃动，情况不算太糟。<br/>她连接了盖乌斯三次进攻，终于在第四次腾出手来，用膝盖将对方撞退半步。理智劝莉维亚借此拉开距离，但冲动令她追了上去。她连出两拳，第一招命中，第二招却被接住。他紧接着抓住了她的手臂，她的重心被撬动，对方借势将她摔了出去。莉维亚感到身上一阵钝痛，但她很快挣脱了盖乌斯的桎梏、翻滚起身。她的动作足够快，快到盖乌斯无法连上这一套攻势。她从他身边翻滚躲开了那一记抓捕，接着找回了自己的位置。——于是，他们又回到了最开始的僵持状态。<br/>“耐心，莉维亚。”盖乌斯忽然放下了架势，莉维亚从他这时半感慨的声音里才能听出一丝疲惫，“你的恐惧战胜了你。对手越是强大，你越需要拿出耐心。”<br/>“……我并不认为我在恐惧。”莉维亚也松懈下来，但目光依旧没有离开他，“我想我只是心急，大人。我想趁势追击。”<br/>“如果你不曾恐惧，就不会选择这么差的时机追击。”盖乌斯闭了下眼，那让莉维亚警觉——他有可能是累了，也有可能是打算重新恢复攻势，“你应当知道那是个糟糕的时候，你没有任何明显的优势。这一次你逃过了错误判断带来的后果，但在战场上，你未必有这个运气。”<br/>“你所要面对的是能将第四军团逼到求援的暴民，”盖乌斯说到这里吸了口气，眉头皱得更紧，“你的经验还不够……莉维亚，这一次我不会在你后方，更不会在你身边。”<br/>“……我明白，大人。”莉维亚这次才终于放松下来，她试着动了动自己的双手，过度紧张的肌肉让她动起来时感到阻力，“我还有一周的时间来准备。……请相信我。”<br/>“如果我不信你，就不会同意你的请战了。”盖乌斯平静的阐述了这个事实。莉维亚抬头去看他，发觉他正注视着自己。与刚才不同，此刻他的眼中带有笑意，让莉维亚一瞬失神。她不惧与他对视——她怎会惧怕？他的双眼只会令她痴狂。<br/>从战斗状态中放松下来，意味着莉维亚的注意力开始向奇怪的方向分散。盖乌斯与她对练时只穿了一件贴身背心，那件背心此刻已经被汗水浸透，清晰的勾勒出他的身体线条。莉维亚无法让自己忽视那道风景，她注视他，脑海里是一些模糊却炙热的愿望。她甚至回忆起他肌肤的触感，在适才那众多的、纷乱的、快速的接触中，她确实尝到了他的味道……<br/>“休息十分钟。”盖乌斯对她的目光浑然未觉，他下了命令，然后脱掉了身上湿透的背心，转身向训练室的末端走去。莉维亚忍不住轻吸了一口气，她努力克制自己的反应，然后走向场地另一边独自休息。他们不能离得太近——两人现在的状态足以发生一些令人尴尬的误会，哪怕盖乌斯不觉得有什么不对，莉维亚也难说自己能否在那之后重新调整好状态。<br/>莉维亚席地而坐，她背靠墙壁，觉得眼前的一切美好得有些不真实，哪怕等在这之后的是一场战争，她也觉得值得。她已经度过了太多漫长平庸的日子，那段时间里她几度怀疑自己只能止步于千夫长的职位，直到第四军团从东方递来了求援信——第四军团远在东洲奥萨德，他们管理的范围包括了东洲西南部的达尔马斯卡管区。那地方在帝国统治的数十年来一直暴乱不断，此次更是到了无法控制的地步。莉维亚等待一个立功的机会已经等了太久，于是她主动请战镇压，并且得到了盖乌斯准许。<br/>世上再没有第二人能得到这种待遇——为了这场战争，盖乌斯•范•巴埃萨亲自为她特训，他还授予了她军政官一职，莉维亚的中间名就此改为萨斯。她将成为支援部队的最高统帅，早在遥远的当年，盖乌斯本人也是在担当军政官时立下显赫战功，从而升至军团长……如今他赐权给她，莉维亚发誓绝不会让他失望。</p><p>休息的时间过得很快，莉维亚觉得自己只是刚刚闭上了眼、将思绪从那些混乱的事项中抽出来些许，便听到了盖乌斯起身的动静。她睁开眼，看到对方擦干了身上汗水，他依旧赤裸的上身现在处于一种干燥发热的状态，哪怕隔着整个训练室，莉维亚也能看到他、感到他，甚至能借着适才残留的触感幻想出抚摸他的感觉。他手臂上的青筋在跳动，他身上的伤疤像勋章，莉维亚用目光抚过它们，在那些朦胧的幻想中站起身，向他缓步走去。<br/>“不收拾一下么？”盖乌斯回过头看了她一眼，莉维亚这才意识起自己沉浸于胡思乱想，甚至没有擦掉脸上汗水。盖乌斯正拿着一条新毛巾，他十分自然的拉住她、让她靠近，然后为她擦去身上残留的汗珠。她发呆了太久，有些汗渍已经半干，幸好训练室里准备充足，盖乌斯很快找到湿毛巾，为她重新擦拭一遍。<br/>莉维亚的目光在最初躲闪了一下，之后便一直愣愣的望着他——盖乌斯的动作自然而娴熟，他一直是这样对她的，就像小时候他为她收拾衣物、打理头发、监督她的洗漱……他做这些事的时候绝对没有多想什么，可莉维亚却无法控制自己对他胡思乱想。那不是什么正常的想法，连她自己都不知道该如何面对——盖乌斯总是以一个父亲的姿态帮助她，可她眼中的他却不仅仅是父亲……她对他的渴望超出了父女之情，满心都是僭越乃至背德的愿望。她咀嚼着嘴里未叫出口的那一句暧昧称谓，只能用敬语提醒自己克制。他的目光是那样平静坦然……可她只想击碎那片平静啊。<br/>“怎么了吗？”似乎是注意到她的恍惚，盖乌斯微微皱起了眉头，“今天你总在走神，幸好不是在对练时走神。”<br/>“……我在想第四军团面临的情况。”莉维亚平静的撒了个谎，她无法注视盖乌斯的眼睛，于是她的目光停留在他紧抿的唇线上，顺着自己的谎话说了下去，“老实说，我不太理解，达尔马斯卡地区已经被帝国统治了二十多年，为何至今仍然……”<br/>“……我知道第四军团是精锐之师，正如您先前所说。”她顿了顿，不自觉补上这一句，以免盖乌斯将她误会成轻狂，“但正因如此，他们不惜万里向我军求援，才更加的……古怪。大人，我不确定我能做些什么。”<br/>盖乌斯凝望着她，那种目光带着天然的威压，让莉维亚觉得自己在接受审判。但幸好，她成功通过了他的审视，盖乌斯相信了她的说辞，并宽慰的拍了拍她的肩。“达尔马斯卡的原住民构成复杂，暴乱由不同势力发起，难以一网打尽。第四军团在先前的镇压中损失了大量人手，这也是他们需要援助的主要原因。你大可不必妄自菲薄——你代表的是我军的战力与荣耀，绝不会逊于第四军团。”<br/>莉维亚其实从未妄自菲薄，她确实有着年轻人特有的轻狂，如若不是盖乌斯一再强调第四军团拥有何种实力，恐怕到此刻她都会嘲讽那些军官软弱无能、以至于形成如此局面。而今她的心态稍稍放平，但在盖乌斯面前，她会加倍表现出谦卑。这是她在他面前惯用的伎俩……不论如何，她需要他的认可与指引。<br/>盖乌斯将她的沉默视为默认，他又一次拍了她的肩膀一下，这次比之前更用力，让莉维亚回过神来。她瞥了一眼墙上时钟，意识到他们的休息时间已经超出了五分钟。<br/>“恢复训练。”他简短的说，主动走向场地的另一端，宣示对练开始，“如果你能战胜我，你必然能够战胜那些暴民。忘记那些无谓的烦恼——拿出你的全部实力来。”<br/>莉维亚深吸了一口气，调整了自己的架势。盖乌斯没有再穿新的背心，他的头发被浸湿再擦干后呈现出一种服帖的状态，他赤裸的上身雄壮有力，莉维亚努力让自己不去看那诱人的曲线与形状，而只关注他肌肉的动作。她沉了口气，然后主动出击，一拳冲向他腹部。<br/>她的攻击当然被轻易防守住了，但莉维亚也仅仅是虚晃一枪。她的腿瞄准了他的脖颈，他为防这一拳而将上身沉下不少，正好给了她完美的攻击距离。盖乌斯被她跳脱的攻击逼退一步，莉维亚在攻击落空后迅速找回平衡，随即再次踢出一腿。她原以为对方无处可逃，但盖乌斯的动作比她更快，他已经在她攻来前做好了准备。莉维亚意识到自己的攻击将被化解，生生改变了进攻轨迹，向后拉开了距离。<br/>这一次是盖乌斯向她攻来，他的动作快而猛，身高与力量更是占优，压得莉维亚喘不过气。她格挡了他两次攻击，最终顶住疼痛站稳脚步，赶在他第四次进攻之前反击。他们之间的距离很近，莉维亚击中了他的下颌，紧跟着的一腿扫中了他的腹部。盖乌斯被迫后退，莉维亚加快速度、冲到他的身后，试图将他锁住。她的尝试成功了一半，但面对盖乌斯，她的力量仍不够用。盖乌斯挣脱了她的桎梏，莉维亚顺势翻滚远离，没让他的过肩摔得手。<br/>“干得漂亮。”他轻声念叨了一句，对她的表现表达认可，“不论对手如何狠辣，至少你要做到全身而退。”<br/>“我明白。”莉维亚调整了一下自己的呼吸，然后再次向他冲来。在实战当中，她恐怕不会有这么多与敌人肉搏的机会，但拥有应对攻击的素质与力量却是至关重要的。盖乌斯这次正面接下了她的攻击，莉维亚在那股强大的力量下甚至无法抽身，她把最后的力量用在了腿上。在一撞之后，两人翻倒在地、扭打成一团。<br/>这样的情况对莉维亚只有不利——她的力量拼不过面前的男人，一旦他将她按在地上，这场战斗也就结束了。她努力挣扎、试图逃出他的桎梏，两股力量来回扭打，使得他们在地上不断翻滚。最终，莉维亚找准时机，用膝盖撞上了他的小腹，借着盖乌斯吃痛的一瞬间挣脱出来，在场地上勉强站住。<br/>他们刚才离得太近了——莉维亚的大脑在极度兴奋之后又开始幻想那些不着边际的事情，她一从危险中挣脱，便忍不住想起他胸膛的触感。盖乌斯逐渐缓过劲来，他慢慢爬了起来，向莉维亚露出一个浅浅的微笑。<br/>莉维亚松了口气，她知道自己今天的训练合格了。她松懈下来、然后走近他。盖乌斯的身上再度被汗水覆盖，汗珠从他的额头冒出、顺着鼻梁的线条滑落，接着越过他的嘴唇与下颌、在他的身体略微前倾时坠落到胸口。他深褐色的皮肤上被汗水溅出一片反光，莉维亚不得不克制自己想要伸手触摸的欲望。<br/>与他汗湿的皮肤不同，他的嘴唇微微干裂，毫无疑问他需要水，莉维亚也一样需要，但两人仍在沉默对立。忽然，莉维亚从对方的口中听到了一句夸赞，她抬起头，像不信他的话似的，执着的凝望他的双眼。<br/>“……奖励？”她念出这个单词，仿佛他们在这之前有过约定。盖乌斯迷茫的眨了眨眼，莉维亚走近了一步，声音逐渐变轻：“以前，您夸奖我之后，总会给我奖励。”<br/>她的声音轻得几不可闻，但还是被盖乌斯听到了。他像是忍俊不禁的笑了，莉维亚匆匆躲开他的目光，却被他伸手托住了后脑。他的手指穿过她白色的发丝，接着凑过来在她的额头上轻轻一吻，嘴唇蹭过她的第三只眼。莉维亚的心跳在那一刻漏了一拍——她多希望此刻能成为永恒。<br/>“今天到此为止。”他松开她时，语气又变成惯常那样冷静低沉，“明天穿好防具来这里，进行模拟实战的演练。我们将调试你的武器，魔导技术会助你一臂之力。” </p><p>老实说，盖乌斯准备的装备比莉维亚想的更多。<br/>“喜欢什么颜色？”他在莉维亚前往训练室前，先将她叫到了工厂。莉维亚在那里看到了一套全新的铠甲雏形，还有一架尚未完工的魔导死神。盖乌斯负手站在围栏之前、正看着技师调整盔甲，他向她发问但没有回头，留给莉维亚的只是一个背影。<br/>莉维亚沉默上前，顺着他的目光望向那些装备，并未很快回答。“这太隆重了，”她的话音有些飘忽，“大人……或许您太偏心了。”<br/>“你出任军政官，理应准备一身新的装备。”盖乌斯今日穿了盔甲，只是没戴头盔；莉维亚看向他时，会看到他面色如常、不见喜怒，“我让他们打造了专属于你的头盔，还有那台魔导死神——现在还没有决定最后喷涂的颜色。有什么主意吗？”<br/>“……白色？”<br/>“白色？那会不会太显眼了？”盖乌斯侧目看了她一眼，“这样显眼的颜色，恐怕会成为敌人的靶子。”<br/>“指挥官总归是靶子。”莉维亚满不在意的耸了耸肩，“可以吗，大人？”<br/>“……当然。它和你的发色很般配。”<br/>莉维亚其实并不在乎般不般配，甚至也不在乎是否过于引人注目。倒不如说，她正想引人注目——她想让盖乌斯一眼就能看到她，哪怕在人群之中也是如此。她看着技师将枪拳焊接在盔甲上，感到一种轻盈的愉快。有那么一瞬，她冲动得想吻他——不是脸颊，不是鼻尖，而是他的嘴唇。</p><p>他们在一周的时间里调集军队、组织后勤，同时建造新的装备、对参战人员进行特训。盖乌斯在第一日亲自指导莉维亚的格斗，第二日与她进行了着甲训练，第三日则针对枪械与魔导死神进行了专项训练；等到第四日，莉维亚专程去熟悉她这次的同事与部下；第五日，盖乌斯与她讨论可能实施的战术，以及达尔马斯卡的现状；到了第六日，他们又一次进行了格斗特训，在出发前进行最后的状态调整。<br/>这一次的特训不仅仅针对她，还包括一批将要参战的普通军士。盖乌斯站在训练场之外的高台上监督他们的对练。军士们选择了自己擅长的方式来战斗，有人赤手空拳，有人手持木剑乃至木枪。莉维亚保持着一贯的战斗风格，她甚至未戴拳套，与军士们切磋却一路碾压，很快打完了一轮。她抬头看向盖乌斯，向他请示下一个命令。<br/>盖乌斯将她叫上高台，吩咐其余人继续训练。他对她的下一个命令是观战。“你会从中学到些新东西。那是你在实战中未曾学到的。”他如是说。<br/>莉维亚不明所以。她打败了所有对手，观战又能带给她什么？但她没有质疑，只是顺从的站到盖乌斯身边。对方原本在记录对练的人员与结果，片刻后，这个任务被移交给莉维亚。盖乌斯长久凝视着训练场，莉维亚不知道他在看什么，她试图追寻他的目光，但她无法从那片混乱的交战中得到答案。<br/>“莉维亚，”他忽然呼唤了她的名字，语气并非是命令式的，“你有没有想过，你做这一切是为了什么？”<br/>“您指什么？”莉维亚的目光短暂的抽离了一下，但很快又不得不为了记录信息而移回，“记录这些战斗？还是眼前这场战争？”<br/>“为何要成为军人。”莉维亚觉得自己听到了一声叹息，但盖乌斯似乎并没有那么做，“你入伍、晋升、然后向我请战……莉维亚，你为何而战？”<br/>“为了您”，莉维亚的答案几乎要脱口而出，但她将这句话咬在齿间，没能说出口。<br/>“为帝国和陛下而战，为阁下的大义而战——每个加雷安人都应有如此理想。”她的回答标准得挑不出毛病，盖乌斯神色不动，但莉维亚感到他并不满意。半晌，他轻轻吐了口气，算不上叹息。<br/>他们没再交谈，盖乌斯示意莉维亚将手上的工作移交给副官，然后继续观察这场演练。莉维亚的目光在训练场上停留了一段时间，却总忍不住望向盖乌斯。她想他刚才应当是要说什么的……尽管她并不明白现在问这问题有何必要。或许如人们惯常所说，明确自己的本心更有利于作战，但莉维亚不认为它带来的影响有那么大。战争只是战争，不论她有何目的，手段都只有一种。<br/>盖乌斯看得比她认真，莉维亚觉得他确实能从中学到什么，甚至能记住下面的每一个军官。她自问做不到这一点，最终她放弃了执行他的命令，而是将目光转向盖乌斯本人。盖乌斯今日穿的是一身普通制服，那些平庸的布料被他健壮的身材撑出明显的轮廓，他的头发近乎刻板的梳到脑后，留给她一个线条硬朗的侧影。<br/>在莉维亚还小的时候，她就总会望着他，无论是恐惧时、依恋时、放空时，抑或是单纯的凝视。他的容貌早已刻入她的脑海，但莉维亚仍嫌那张面孔上的纹路不够清晰。于是她的目光纠缠在他的眉梢眼角、嘴边胡须；她注意到他眼角新增的皱纹，注意到他干裂的嘴唇，还有他在剃须时不慎弄出的细小伤口。莉维亚想呼唤他，但她忍住了。<br/>她长久的注视最终引来了对方的关注。“怎么了？”盖乌斯一定什么都没察觉，不然他的语气不会是这样——抑或是他的演技实在太好，又或者是他从来不在乎，“你想说什么，军政官？”<br/>“……没什么，”她犹豫了，“或许，您一会儿可以陪我一起回去。”<br/>她想说点别的，但什么也没说出来。盖乌斯点了头，她却突然觉得不对。在他向她走来的那一刻，她落荒而逃，引起周围人怪异的目光。莉维亚的大脑里一片空白，只剩下那微妙的、明确的、绝望的念头。</p><p>莉维亚再见到盖乌斯时是当天深夜，在她登上飞空艇的六小时前。<br/>她根本没睡，这个晚上对她来说算得上十分重要，明日她会乘坐飞空艇横跨整个大洋，如果运气不好，部队的损伤会从路上开始；如果运气不好，她或许无法从东洲全身而退，甚至葬身他乡。在她确信自己能活着的这段时间里，她觉得自己应该见见某几个人，至少应该再看看阿拉米格。她在军营深处胡乱穿梭，最终踏入了这间训练室——然后，她看到了意料之外的身影。<br/>“盖乌斯大人，”她近乎下意识的立正站好，男人侧对着她，从他的反应来看，他早就察觉到了她的到来，“您为什么……现在已经很晚了，您还在工作吗？”<br/>“没有。”盖乌斯放下了手中正在调试的枪刃，看起来那不过是一时兴起的行为，“你呢，为什么到这儿来？”<br/>“……只是想到处看看，没有什么事情。”<br/>“还好这不是战前，你还能在飞空艇上睡许多个好觉。”盖乌斯露出微笑，好像一早看透了她，“不过，你来得正好。昨晚你退场太早，既然现在睡不着，那就与我练习一会儿吧。”<br/>莉维亚脸红了一下，幸而盖乌斯只是提及昨晚那场训练，没有追问她为何逃跑，不然就连她自己也说不清楚。她走进训练场，盖乌斯脱下了制服，露出打底衣物，在场地另一边做着热身运动。莉维亚在逃避晚间训练之后并未更衣，只是随便披了件外套，此时她将外套扔在墙角，与面前的男人对视。<br/>盖乌斯深色的皮肤在房间的阴影中隐形，只有那双金色的眼格外明亮，让莉维亚一眼能找到目标。她想起最早的时候，她甚至不能在他面前站稳，而现在她能与他对练数个回合，尽管她还从未赢过……但这一切都在向好的方向发展。莉维亚沉了口气，开始调整自己的呼吸，告诫自己集中注意力，然后向他发动了攻势。<br/>她已经十分熟悉盖乌斯的应对方式，正如盖乌斯熟悉她会如何进攻一般。他们交手的前七个回合都像是按照剧本排演的那般毫无意外，莉维亚试着打破僵局，但她的力量不足以逃脱盖乌斯的控制。她想要跳出自己往常进攻的路径，于是她开始集中攻击他的下盘。她很难得手，但她保持机敏，使盖乌斯也同样难以击中她。在一段徒劳的尝试之后，莉维亚向后退开，利用距离来重整节奏。<br/>盖乌斯总会在这种时候给予她指点，但今晚例外。他什么也没说，莉维亚注视他的双眼，从那里看到了罕见的神色——他看起来就像是在面对一次真正的交锋，而不是演练。盖乌斯的态度引起了莉维亚的兴奋，她不等盖乌斯发起进攻便再次上前，这次她用出全身力气，试图将盖乌斯摔倒在地。过去她从未做过这种尝试，盖乌斯的身形比她高大不少，按理说她绝不可能成功，但今日她决定放手一搏。她擒住他的双手，然后攻击他的双腿，意图将他整个扳倒。<br/>她的尝试成功了一半，盖乌斯的重心被她撼动了，但对方很快反抱住她，力量和体型的优势让她的尝试以两人翻滚摔倒告终。她庆幸自己在最后一刻给盖乌斯脚下使绊，避免了自己被摔出去的结果。<br/>莉维亚很快爬起，汗水令背心紧贴在她身上，在她大幅度动作时会感到汗湿的布料带来的不适。她这次没再继续进攻，而是与盖乌斯保持了一段距离，两人谨慎的观察对方。盖乌斯的衣物在刚才的纠缠中被撕扯得脱线，此刻松垮挂在身上，他纠结了一下，最后将上衣扯下、扔到场外。<br/>盖乌斯已经让出了足够的先手，这次他主动攻来，速度与力量让人生畏。莉维亚往日会选择防守，但今日她选择迎击。她用相同的攻势迎向他，这时候她唐突想起盖乌斯最擅长的其实并非格斗，这只不过是他为了培养自己而做的额外工作……不过那纠结转瞬即逝，随着两人的拳头相撞，莉维亚感到手骨传来一阵痛麻，但她没有放弃这次进攻。她的腿顶向他，盖乌斯则再次出拳，在她躲闪的情况下擦过她的左肩。<br/>他们这次交手持续了十几个回合，莉维亚得手了几次，但身上的痛觉也已麻木。她很难击退盖乌斯，每一次得手都伴随着受更多伤的代价，而这样长时间的战斗是对耐力与体力的巨大考验，在这一点上，她无疑耗不过他。莉维亚的呼吸越来越快，但她的精神却像是不知疲惫，丝毫没有退意。很快，她找到一个时机、抬腿踹向他的腹部，借着他后退的一刹那欺身而上。<br/>她的力量在那一瞬出奇的大，又或者是狼王选择在这种时候和他的孩子玩个游戏，装作被对方所伤、令对方品尝胜利的滋味。莉维亚没有想那么多，伴随着一记直冲胸口的拳击，她成功将他整个人推翻在地。她骑上了他，然后拼着全身力量将他死死按住，迅猛如猎手。<br/>盖乌斯被迫仰躺在地上，与莉维亚近距离对视。两人的呼吸彼此交融，双方眼中似乎都有些什么说不出口的情绪，又似乎只有单纯的战斗后的放空。盖乌斯梗着脖子、维持着对视的角度，像是某种尊严的坚持——莉维亚惊喜的意识到那是他认真的表现。她目不转睛的盯着他，她看到他脸上汗珠、看到他眼中凶光，她的手能感受到他肌肉的跳动……他的头发乱得失去了形状，他此刻应当咬着牙，他的鼻息喷在她的皮肤上，炙热、快速而有力。<br/>莉维亚的胸膛同样剧烈起伏着，她将全身的力量都用在了压制他身上，他动弹不得，而她也腾不出手去做下一个行动。莉维亚在这时候又看到了他嘴边的细微伤口，这一次，她确实可以舔舐它、安抚它。只要她俯下身去，她可以得到她梦中的一切。<br/>盖乌斯与她僵持了很久，久到时间几乎凝固。最后，他终于松下了那口气，状态近乎投降。“你耗费了太多力气在压制我这一点上，”他的声音略带疲惫，也像是解脱，“这样的话，你需要别人配合才能杀了我，并且你也没有余力去应对别的敌人。不过，能做到这个程度，已经很好了。”<br/>这应当是莉维亚这些日子来收到的最高评价。她本该对此感到欣喜，但此刻她的内心毫无波动，并且依旧没有放开他的意思。盖乌斯略略闭上了眼，看起来并不急着要一个答案或者反应，莉维亚有一瞬怀疑，或许他什么都知道。<br/>她的力量正逐渐耗尽，欲望在她的头脑里燃烧，使她慢慢俯下身去、肌肤与他相贴。他的气味与温度是她过于熟悉的，他们的皮肤相触时就像他们从来应当如此……这训练室里没有旁人，没有任何人能分走他的视线、他的关注、他的身体、他的呼吸，甚至连时间也不能分去……他此刻只有她，她此刻完全占有他。<br/>她的动作最终在汗水坠落在他脖颈上时戛然而止。莉维亚借着地板发力、撑起自己的身体，然后慢慢站了起来。盖乌斯不紧不慢的坐起身来，莉维亚不敢看他的目光是什么样的，她能从中感到一些意味深长，但更多的应当是无止境的平静。<br/>“很晚了，”他的声音似乎比平时更哑，“你该回去休息了。还有，记得一点：不要在战场上孤注一掷。”<br/>“是，”她顿了一顿，试图用深呼吸让自己的声音恢复正常，“谨遵钧命。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>